


Trick-or-Treat!

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Little Wonders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Harry wants to go trick-or-treating for Halloween this year; after all, he’s never been before! Draco hasn’t been before either (though he’s certainly learned quite a bit from muggle Halloween films), and he’s more than happy to do anything Harry would like!





	Trick-or-Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> The thrilling third installment of my regressor!Harry fic series! As usual, lots of baby talk is to be expected from Harry. Also making a reappearance is Harry’s stimming! It’s of note that, since Draco is his carer, Harry will sometimes refer to him as Daddy / Dada. If that makes you uncomfortable, I don’t suggest reading this one!

“Dada?” Harry called softly, drawing Draco’s attention from the film they were watching to him.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“Can we go twick-ow-tweating next weekend? It’s Halloween! I weawwy wanna go!”

The way Harry looked at him, so hopefully and excitedly, Draco definitely didn’t have a hard decision. “Of course we can. Won’t you need a costume though?”

“Mhm!” Harry bounced excitedly. “‘m gonna be Spidey Man! You can be Iron Man!”

“Darling, I haven’t the foggiest who either of those are! But I’ll tell you what: You can pick both our costumes tomorrow, how’s that sound?”

Harry flapped and bounced harder. “Yes yes! ‘m gonna be Spidey! ‘m gonna shoot webs eveywhewe!”

Draco chuckled. “I’m sure you will, baby boy.”

True to form, Harry and Draco went to a costume store the next day for Harry to pick their costumes. Harry found the perfect Spider Man costume — he was so excited to find one in his size! — but there weren’t any Iron Man costumes left. Fortunately, they did come across a Thor costume that Harry assured Draco would be perfect for him.

“I don’t know that I can pull off this ‘Thor’ guy,” Draco commented, eyeing the picture on the costume’s package warily.

“Jus’ twy it onnn!” Harry whined.

“Well, it fits, but I don’t know about how I look in it.”

“Show me, show me!” Harry bounced excitedly as he waited for Draco to come out of the changing room. He gasped as he took in Draco’s appearance. “Daddy, it’s  _pewfect_. You  _have_  to weaw it.”

“If you say so, my little prince.” Draco ruffled Harry’s hair affectionately.

**———**

“Daddy, awe you awmost weady?” Harry called from the living room. He’d insisted on wearing his costume all day, even though they were only going trick-or-treating at night. He’d spent most of the day teaching Draco about Spider Man and Thor, and doing his best impersonation of both heroes. He’d especially loved teaching Draco how to “use” Thor’s hammer, and explaining which heroes were worthy of lifting it and why.

“Don’t be so impatient, I’m coming!” Draco said, laughing softly. He found it adorable how impatient Harry was getting, like an actual child who’s more than excited about getting lots of free sweets. Then again, if what Harry had explained regression to be was anything to go by, Harry basically  _was_ a child right now. A child who probably doesn’t need all the sweets he’ll be getting tonight, Draco thought.

“But I’m weady now!” Harry whined, swinging his candy pail against his legs impatiently.

“All right, all right. Have you got everything you need?”

“Mhm! Gots my bucket, gots my me—“ Harry grabbed Draco’s hand— “gots my Dada!”

Draco smiled and brought Harry’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “You sure do, my little prince. So we’re all set then?”

“Yes yes! Now let’s go, Daddy!”

And with that, they set off for the night. Harry ran from door to door, practically dragging Draco by the hand behind him. Though they did get a few odd looks from strangers, most everyone they went by were rather nice to them. (They even got quite a few compliments on their costumes!) Draco rarely ever saw Harry this excited about anything, and he was absolutely certain he’d give anything to make Harry keep smiling like he was then. By the end of the night, Harry had his pail full of all sorts of sweets, and though he was exhausted, he was still bouncing with joyful energy when they finally got home. Once they were inside, Harry rushed to the coffee table, clearing room to dump all his candy out and go through it. Just before he could tip the pail over, Draco took it and held it up out of Harry’s reach.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Draco said. “You can pick five pieces. Any more than that this late and you’ll never go to bed.”

“But- But my candy!”

“Too much candy before bed is bad for you and you know it! You may be my little prince, but it doesn’t mean you’ll get to wreck your sleep schedule.”

“Daaaddyyy!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more regression content, follow [my regression Tumblr](https://csre-lily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
